Comforting times
by jesterinblack
Summary: Roy Mustang finds Ed acting strange lately, and when he finds out what happened, what will he do to help Ed and what will Ed do when he becomes face to face with the person that hurt him? RoyEd, yaoi. please read my rewrite of thise story it is called 'A Comforting Time' thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

* * *

Roy Mustang stared in wonder, wondering what Edward's problem is. He had been acting weird all day for some reason, even Alphonse admitted that Ed had come unexplainably late last night acting strange. All he had to do was pound Ed over and over and bother him until he told him about what happened, but somehow he felt that this was different. Somehow Roy felt that that wasn't the way this time, for some strange reason.

He called Ed in for his report, when he heard thumping outside his door. He got up to make sure everything was all right, and when he opened the door there laid a certain Fullmetal alchemist on the floor rubbing his head which was forming a bruise.

Roy sighed. "What the hell, Fullmetal? You know I didn't ask you to come here just so you could break down my door again."

Edward scowled at him. "I know, Mustang, but it's just so much fun making you pissed that I purposefully ran into the door trying to knock myself out." He said as he tried to stand up, but his legs gave out and he fell back on the floor, and shouted when his butt hit the floor hard.

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "…Well that was a little dramatic, Ed you didn't have to scream," he said as he rolled his eyes and put his hand down for Ed to hold on to as he stood up.

Ed pushed it away. "Whatever I haven't been feeling too good lately…"

So that was it. Maybe he just was sick or something and that's why he had been acting all distant and foggy eyed today. That still didn't explain why he had ran into his door.

"You mind telling me how you fell on my door, Fullmetal?

Ed sighed. "Jesus Mustang I slipped on your oh-so-perfect glossy floors that you have mopped three freakin' times a day. I don't know how you people can run back and forth like you do without killing yourselves from the floor…"

"There's these new things that came out called 'SHOES THAT HAVE SOLES ON THE BOTTOM SO YOU DON'T SLIP' you should try them sometime."

Ed scowled. "Bastard…" He said as he got up. Roy noted that he scrunched his face in pain as he went into his office and sat on his couch. He figured he'd let it go so he didn't have to deal with another rant over something stupid again.

"Ok Ed im just gonna be honest with you here… I didn't call you in so you could give me your report. Obviously you knew that, or you just didn't care and that's why you didn't bother to bring anything with you." Ed rolled his eyes as Roy went on. "I called you in so we could talk. Al told me you came home last night acting different…very different, also a lot later. You mind telling me what happened and why you worried Al like that?"

Ed looked up suddenly. Roy could tell Ed was thinking something really important for him to not have made some shitty ass comment yet.

"Ed. Come on I don't have all day."

"Um…nothing.. nothing happened I just got.. busy.." Ed barely mumbled the last part out as he put his head to the floor.

"..Well Ed be more descriptive."

Ed's eyes flew open. "DESCRIPTIVE? NO I WON'T AND ALSO HERE'S ANOTHER THING, 'COLONEL, SIR'," Ed screamed, "MY LIFE IS MY FUCKING LIFE SO YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME DO WHAT I WANT IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT GOES ON AND WHAT HAPPENS. ITS NOT LIKE I COULD CONTROL WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT YOU THINK I WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN? NO I DIDN-" Ed stopped suddenly realizing he was about to tell Mustang everything.

Mustang realized something happened last night that Ed wasn't dealing with the right way. "Ed.. tell me what happened."

Ed looked down. "I-I-I just.." Ed stopped and looked up at Roy.

"Edward?" Roy started to panick. What the hell happened to him last night?

"It's nothing…" Ed said and he got up and went to the door.

"EDWARD ELRIC." Roy shouted. Edward stopped at the door. "NO ITS NOT NOTHING APPARENTLY. YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE NOW."

"You can't tell me what to do, Mustang." Ed then turned around and tried to smile a little. "And it's nothing anyway, I just….its nothing but I gotta go Al is waiting for me.." and then he rushed off practically running through the hall. Roy just stared down the hallway watching the boy leave. _Why won't he tell me what's going on…._ Roy thought. He went back to his desk and started filling out more of the paperwork Riza had given him when he just thought of something.

"HAVOC!" Roy shouted.

"Yes, sir?"

"We have the ability to see the film on the security cameras on buildings, correct?"

"Pretty sure, sir. If not that would be pretty lame…"

Roy shot a glare at him.

"Um… I mean.. YES, SIR. I'LL GET THE FILM RIGHT AWAY WHAT CAMERA WOULD YOU LIKE?" Roy shouted trying to cover his tracks. Roy put his hands through his hair. _There are many security cameras around Fullmetal's house,_ he thought… Which one should I choose to see what really happened…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone this is my first fanfiction and im really surprised at all the people who've viewed it since I posted it and I figured not to keep you guys waiting (since ive got nothing better to do) and write another chapter while I've got the time! Ok well I would keep writing but I hate people who put super long summaries in the beginning of the chapter making it look longer than it is (which im doing right now…) soo I better shut up. :D thanks for the reviews! (also for the last part when Havoc was talking to Roy, I think I accidentally put in "Roy said" when I meant to put in Havoc. But I fixed that here just in case that confused you guys)**

_ "Um… I mean.. YES, SIR. I'LL GET THE FILM RIGHT AWAY WHAT CAMERA WOULD YOU LIKE?" Havoc shouted trying to cover his tracks. Roy put his hands through his hair. __There are many security cameras around Fullmetal's house,__ he thought… Which one should I choose to see what really happened…_

Mustang sat thinking at his desk. _ I don't want to choose all of them, because there might be nothing on them anyway that's worth seeing…. But I can't take a chance on it if there's something important on it._

Roy sat up and slammed his hands on his desk. "Havoc, get me all the surrounding video cameras around Fullmetal's house. Be silent and don't let anyone see you. Especially Edward. Is that clear? Bring them back to me immediately."

"Yes, sir!" Havoc replied and grabbed his coat as he flew out the door.

_See Fullmetal… I'll find out whether you want me to or not. _

Later that day Havoc came storming in sweating like crazy with a weird look on his face.

"What the hell happened, Havoc? I thought you were supposed to get those to me immediately! It's been what, four- five hours?" Roy got up and said as he looked at the bag Havoc was carrying. "Is that the footage?"

"…Yes..but… um before you watch it I think I need to tell yo-" Before he could finish talking the Colonel snatched it out of his hands and looked up at the tape.

"Perfect. Thank you, Havoc, you may return to work now."

"Sir… I need to tell you something."

Roy looked at the man and gestured for him to continue.

"Well.. it's about the footage. I made sure I wasn't followed, but I kept feeling like I was so I put the footage in that paper bag," he said as he pointed to the bag and continued. "I thought it would be best to go to my house to remain inconspicuous as possible, and I figured, 'Hey, why not check out why Fullmetal has been acting weird while I'm here?' heh heh… I watched the tape, sir…"

"Is there a good reason why he's been acting so strange, Havoc?"

"I can't even believe what that poor boy has been through…" Havoc responded.

Roy stared in bewilderment. After a moment of silence, he called in the rest of his team.

"Everyone, come in here! I want you to watch something…."

Havoc looked up confused. "Don't show them that! Do you know what Edward would do if he knew you were just _thinking_ about looking at him through the tape, he'd murder you! He'd be so embarrassed if more people knew what happened!"

"I think we _all_ have a right to know what happened, Havoc. And don't worry, no one here is going to say anything about it to anyone." Roy said. "….Unless Edward comes in. We need to tell him that everything's ok and he'll get through this…. Whatever… _THIS_ is. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded as they came in and took seats all around the little mini TV screen in the office.

"Good. Finally I'm sick and tired of waiting around to convince everyone it's fine, let's just watch now."

He slid it in and a picture popped up on the screen of an alleyway. There were few people walking around in it and it clearly showed that nothing special was going on.

After sitting there watching for about an hour, Roy stood up and walked over to Havoc and whispered, "…What the hell, Havoc there isn't even anything on this…"

"It's a video camera Roy, it's been taping for like what, six hours on the street? Just because you turn it on doesn't mean we're going to see it right away…" Roy sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. "Well how much longer do we have to wait until we see him?" Roy asked.

"….Right about now…"

Roy looked up at the screen. About a minute later, a short, blonde boy came running through the alley like his life depended on it. His clothes were ripped, he looked like he was in pain and was bloody everywhere. He tripped and fell over a hose in the middle of the alleyway, and laid there in pain for at least a minute. Then he slowly started to get up, and you could hear the whimpers coming from his mouth as he stood up and slowly walked away in pain and defeat. Then he was out of view of the camera, and more people continued to walk on by as if nothing had happened.

Roy stood up. "Ok… um… I guess that this was after whatever happened to him. As we see now, something bad did happen to Fullmetal… this was shot at…" He stopped talking as he rewinded the video where Edward came into the screen. He stopped and froze it there. "This was taken at 1:36 in the morning… whatever happened to him happened before this so we need to check all the other cameras to see if we can view what happened. Now, I don't think we'll have enough time to watch it today, so I'll bring it home with me and watch as much as I can and then bring the rest to work with me tomorrow. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone shouted and walked up and left the room.

_Jeez Ed…. What the hell did you do now- _ His thoughts were interrupted when Edward came marching through the door.

"You know, Colonel, you should really try to teach your subordinates some manners sometime. I just pass them by on the street, and they stare at me like I was _DEAD _ or something. Then Havoc comes around behind me and starts _checking me out. _Could you tell him for me that I'm not interested or something… ive got the creeps now…"

Roy just rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's it, Ed. Why did you come in here, anyway? You already showed up earlier today."

Ed shoved a piece of paper in the Colonel's hands which Roy assumed it was his report. "What do you think bastard, I have a brother who's constantly on my ass everyday making sure I do everything perfectly. Damn it, Al…" Ed said.

Roy snickered and opened the letter as he leaned on his desk. "Hmm… all right, this will do."

Ed just stared at him with curious eyes.

"Ed?"

"Son of a bitch…" Ed swore underneath his breath as he tried to stand and then fell back.

"…What Fullmetal?" Roy asked as he walked over to Ed wondering what his problem was. Ed's eyes got huge and jumped up and shouted while looking down at the ground, "itsnothingijustneedtogetback toAlcaueihavetodoummsomeothe rthingsillseeyoulater!"

And with that Ed was gone leaving Roy in his desk once more that day bewildered at what was going with the boy.

That night Mustang went back to his apartment and started to watch all the other 5 video tapes there were with six hour long footage on them. "Jesus this is going to take me forever to get through…. This kid is going to be the end of me.." Roy thought out loud. Hours went by, and he finished watching the first tape. "Not a damn thing…" Roy said and looked at the clock. Two in the morning… _shit…_ he decided he would watch another one in office tomorrow with the rest of the team.

The next day Roy arrived at work with one of the tapes. "Come on, guys. I brought only one since I figured that's six hours right there and we wouldn't have time to watch another one." He slipped it in and it started to play. There was really nothing too interesting on the tape yet as three hours already passed by. The only thing Roy noted was that there were at least three men walking down another alley that led to Ed's house, just about an hour before the other tape recorded Ed running for his life bleeding. The rest of the tape finished, without any other clues as to what happened.

"Did anyone else notice those guys walking towards Ed's house?" Havoc asked.

"Yes, I thought they were rather strange looking but I doubt they had anything to do with it," Riza answered. Roy put his hands through his hair. "Ok, everyone. Tomorrow we'll watch another one. I don't know if I can handle watching another one of these tonight…" Roy said and he picked up his keys and coat and left.

The next day Roy marched into his office. "Everyone! Office. Now. We're going to start watching another one." Everyone groaned as they brought their chairs around the tv and sat.

One hour went by, two, three….four…. Roy was getting impatient. How was he supposed to find out what happened if all the stupid videos didn't show anything?!

Roy was starting to get pissed, when he noticed that the time was about 12:30, an hour before whatever happened to Ed, happened. Or so he thought.

Roy almost shouted in delight when the camera showed Edward finally. Now he could get to see what was going on with him…

Ed was walking through the street, and stopped. He turned around suddenly. _...What's going on Ed…. _Roy thought to himself.

Then all of a sudden off the rooftops three men surrounded Edward. Ed quickly transmuted his automail into a long deadly knife without hesitating. Roy's office was growing in anticipation, wondering how Ed would even consider taking on three huge men on his own. Roy started to break out in sweat. No wonder he got so scratched up these guys were beating the living shit out of him. But whenever Ed got knocked down, he stood back up to everyone's amazement. Over and over again, Ed was hit in the head, his groin, every place that would hurt unbearably. Finally, when one man knocked Ed down, another one came out of nowhere before Ed could try to stand, and kicked him in the head, like a football. Everyone in the room gasped. How could Ed even be walking around today after that happened?

Ed was unconscious, and the three men looked at him proud of their winning. The room watched in horror, as they took Ed and dragged him down into a corner of an alley, and positioned him there. They watched in horror as the men tried to think of ways to do next to Edward. "Oh my God.." Roy blurted out all of a sudden. He already knew what they were going to do to Edward…..

The office watched in horror as two of the men picked up the unconscious man and positioned him on the concrete floor of the building and held him down just in case he woke up. The other man pulled down his pants and Edward's as he started to rape Ed, without him even knowing. Everyone in the room didn't know what to do; if they should keep watching, or if they should turn it off. Everyone looked to the ground, afraid to watch what was happening. Then Havoc looked up and gasped. Ed was starting to wake up, probably from the pain.

The office looked at Ed's face and saw that he was crying and kicking and trying to do everything his weak body could manage. Finally, Ed gave up and passed out. The men just left him there on the ground, bleeding and hurting and unconscious. After fifteen minutes passed and the office crew just watched Ed lay on the ground unconscious. He woke up about a half hour later and started to sob, all by himself in the dark alleyway. They could hear his pleading for help, and after no one came, he tried to stand and walk by himself. They were amazed at how he got up and pulled his pants up and looked around in horror to make sure that no one was there still. He started to walk, then run, and you could see in the faint corner of the camera, Ed falling and getting back up after a minute or so. It was 1:36 in the morning.

The crew stared in disbelief and Havoc mumbled in horror, "…Edward?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, its nice that some people like my fanfic! Guys seriously though, tell me if you want me to make it yaoi because if you don't ill decide and I don't want to write anything that you guys don't want. So tell me if I should pretty soon before we get too far into the story**

* * *

_The crew stared in disbelief and Havoc mumbled in horror, "…Edward?"_

* * *

Roy had no idea what to do. He didn't think something this horrible would have happened. He needed to think…. By himself._ If I had known that something that horrible happened I wouldn't have made everyone watch…_ The only thing he could mumble out was 'dismissed' and returned to his desk after turning the television off.

_Dear God kid… should I call Alphonse and tell him what happened? If he doesn't already know… but he told me he didn't know why he was acting so strange. Maybe I should tell him, I mean, he has a right to know more than anyone, he's his brother! But what if Ed's keeping it a secret for a reason… other than being embarrassed about it. _ He reached for the phone and started dialing Ed's house.

"Hello."

"Oh. Ed. Hi it's me Mustang I was wondering if Alphonse is there."

"…Uh no he went out I think he went shopping or something. Why what do you want with Alphonse?"

"Nothing just wanted to tell him I found something important I wanted to tell him that happened a few days ago."

"…."

"Ed?"

"…Like what."

"Ed I need you to come to my office right now. I don't care what you have to say get your ass over here now." Roy slammed the phone down. _So much for trying to tell Alphonse without Ed knowing…_

* * *

Ed waltzed in 20 minutes later looking like he was about to have a panic attack. He tried to avoid all the stares that everyone in Roy's office gave him as he slowly walked in with his arms crossed and his head down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sit, Ed. I don't have time to talk right now but I wanna watch you so you don't try to run off someplace before I get a chance to talk to you. So you're going to plant it and stay there until I'm done."

Ed groaned and plopped down on the leather sofa in Roy's office. A few minutes went by and Roy could tell Ed was completely bored. Roy kept him in his side vision and after about 30 minutes he realized Ed fell asleep. _Well that was easy at least. Now I don't need to fight him to stay here._

A few hours went by and Ed stayed asleep. Slowly everyone left until it was just him and Ed. Roy finished his paperwork and looked at the clock. 6:55. He groaned and mumbled under his breath how today was just another waste of a day of his life when he noticed Ed breathing hard. He stared at him wondering what was happening when Ed shouted a little in his sleep. Clearly he was having a nightmare. Roy wondered if he should wake him or should just let it pass and let him sleep.

Just when Roy was about to walk over and wake Edward up, Ed shot up as if his life depended on it and flipped off the couch onto the floor. Roy stared worried at him when Ed realized where he was and what happened and started to hug his legs and rock back and forth mumbling to himself, "I'm ok.. it's ok….its ok… its ok. Its ok. Its ok. Its ok. Its ok. Im fine.. its ok…"

Roy got up from his desk and wandered over to the boy laying on the floor trying to calm down. "You ok, Ed? You look like you just dodged a train or something."

"I'm ok…" Ed mumbled barely audible to Roy. "No. You're not. Ed I know what happened the night before last night. You didn't need to hide that from me or Alphonse or anyone. What you needed to do was tell someone so that we can help you."

Ed hid behind his bangs and sat back up on the couch. Roy sat next to him and watched him. He was about to say something, when he started bursting in tears. He started quietly sobbing with his head in his hands. Roy sat closer and hugged Ed. Ed stiffened from the touch, and then wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and sobbed into his chest. They sat there for an hour as Ed sobbed and kept mumbling 'I'm sorry' to Roy. Roy couldn't help but think how sweet and cute Edward was when he wasn't wearing his tough mask.

Ed stopped crying after a while realizing he was on Roy's lap, with his legs hanging down on either side of lap. Blushing he slowly got off and sat down next to Roy.

"I'm sorry…"

"Ed. Look at me." Roy said. He pushed Ed's chin up so he could see his red swollen eyes from crying and leaned in and hugged him. After a few moments, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy tightly and said thank you. They both embraced each other and Roy was as happy as can be. He always did like Ed, but he figured Ed hated him and wouldn't ever have a chance to be with him. Just to comfort him made Roy happier than he had been in a long time. He could feel the heat of Ed blushing, and was wondering why he hadn't pushed him away.

"Ed I'm happy that you can accept what happened. Most people have a hard time dealing with things that happen like this. You're a really strong young man, you know that?"

"If I'm strong then how did I let that happen?"

"Because Ed they were 3 strong men and you're just ONE 18 year old. You need to accept that you can't always take on every person you come across." Roy cupped his hand in Ed's cheek. "We all care about you here, and you need to know that." They stared in each other's eyes for a while.

"You care about me?" Ed asked all of a sudden after a few minutes.

"Of course, Ed." Roy smiled.

Ed blushed slightly and then smiled. "Maybe you're not such a bastard after all."

"I'm going to pretend that's a compliment."

"Sorry for being a baby…" Ed got up and started for the door.

"You're not a baby, Ed. Everyone cries once in a while."

"But I'm supposed to be stronger than that… whatever it doesn't matter… Gotta go Al is gonna kill me already…" Ed started to open the door when he was pushed up against it by Roy.

"Edward you don't have to be strong all the time! What made you think that? What, did some- some _thing _came down and tell you you can never cry?! That's bullshit! Just because you're 18 doesn't mean everything is on your shoulders! I'm here, and so is Alphonse and everyone else! Now snap out of it and get your shit together!" Roy was holding Ed's arms down by his waist so he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry… please don't hurt me!" Edward looked at Roy and tears were welling up in his eyes and Roy caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes. Roy's heart nearly broke.

"Edward….Why would I ever hurt you?" Roy gave Ed a hug around his head pushing Edward into his chest. He could feel his shirt becoming wet from Ed's tears. "I love you, Edward. Why would I ever want to hurt you?"

* * *

**REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE IT YAOI! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thanks, guys for all the reviews I really appreciate them:D****.**

**I've decided that since I got some people saying they wanted me to make it yaoi, I would. Because I like to read yaoi things also, and I figured it would be fun to write one too especially where I can make things happen just the way I want hehe. And I figured the people who are reading this who didn't want me to make it yaoi, well. Sorry haha. but I hope you continue reading it. Besides, I wouldn't want Yoki haunting my dreams xD Also, someone I think said they thought it would be better if Ed was 12 or 13 and I originally was gonna make it that way, but then I figured it's bad enough that that happened, let alone it being a 12 year old. Also that'd be just weird if he was that young and was in a relationship with Roy. **** And just so the age difference wasn't too much, I made Ed 18 and I took a rough guess and I'm gonna make Roy like 26.**

**Oh also Im going to take it slow if you guys don't mind. I don't like it when I read something and the people rush everything. But that doesn't mean I'm going to make you guys wait for action between them, don't worry. ;)**

* * *

_"Edward….Why would I ever hurt you?" Roy gave Ed a hug around his head pushing Edward into his chest. He could feel his shirt becoming wet from Ed's tears. "I love you, Edward. Why would I ever want to hurt you?"_

* * *

The room fell into an awkward silence. Roy was hugging the shocked teen while Ed just stood there trying to absorb everything that happened in the past few minutes. Ed looked up at Roy with tears of joy in his big golden eyes that showed disbelief.

"Why would you love me? What's so great about me?"

"Everything's great about you. You're determined about everything you do, handsome, intriguing, I can go on for a long time Ed." Roy stared at Edward with love in his eyes.

"But I'm dirty…" Ed looked down.

"…What? Do you need to take a shower or something? You look fine." Roy didn't understand what Ed meant by being 'dirty.' He looked fine to him.

"No.. not like that. I mean… who would want me? I'm just… dirty now… because of those men…"

Roy's eyes got huge. _Oh shit…_ Roy thought. "Edward... Nothing about you is dirty and nothing has ever been. What those men did… that was… that was something that happens sometimes, Edward. As much as I hate to say it…" Roy wandered off then resumed. "You're stronger than ever, and that's what makes you so great. Because nothing can stop you from what you believe in or are determined to do. That's one of the reasons that I've loved you ever since I met you." Roy stopped. He looked at Ed. He was smiling. _I made him smile…_ Roy smiled a little and then picked Ed up, to Ed's surprise. He put Ed on the couch and sat next to him and hugged him. They sat there, cuddling until they both drifted off on the leather sofa on the couch.

* * *

Roy woke first, realizing they had fallen asleep on the couch. It was still dark out, and Roy figured it was still late or early morning. He realized the position they were in. They were both lying down on the couch, with Ed snuggled in close to Roy with his head placed under Roy's neck still asleep. Their legs were overlapped over each other causing Roy to smirk. _Usually Fullmetal would kill me if this ever happened… _

He got up causing Ed to groan and roll over in his sleep. He ran his fingers through his hair thinking. _I better wake Ed up just in case so that we can get out of here without someone walking in on us in the morning… _Roy chuckled. _Now THAT would be bad…_

"Ed… Hey Ed. Wake up." Roy poked Ed in the stomach. Ed chuckled a little then swatted his hand away. Roy rose an eyebrow. "So you're ticklish huh?"

Ed's eyes flew open. "Don't you dare."

Roy smirked at Ed with his eyes saying '_try me.'_ He started tickling Ed in his stomach and neck making Ed die of laughter. "STOP! STOP! AHAHAHA ST-ST- STOP IT! COLONEL! AHA! AAH! COLONEL!" Ed leaned over with his sides hurting still laughing. He had a mischievous look on his face and jumped up on the Colonel pushing Roy over on the couch. "Everyone's ticklish somewhere, Colonel. Let's see where you are…" Edward started tickling Roy on his neck and stomach. Roy smiled a little but didn't laugh.

"Sorry, Fullmetal. But I'm not ticklish." He pushed Ed off him and got up. "Where does Al think you are right now?"

"I told him I'd be gone for a while… he's probably worried. You're right, I should probably go."

"You could call him and tell him you're fine and spend the night at my house if you want." Roy grabbed Ed's hand as he started to walk away.

"What should I tell him..?"

"Say you saw some robbers robbing a lady and you got caught up in a fight or something. Say that you're fine and that you just got out so you're gonna spend the night at the hotel next to the headquarters."

"I don't know if he'll buy it… but sure, whatever. Why not.." Ed went over to the phone and dialed the number to their dorm room. "Hey, Al?"

"_Brother! You had me worried to death! Where'd you go?"_

"Uuhh… I saw this lady getting robbed so I helped Maes arrest her. We were walking down the street when we saw it and I, uh, just got out of headquarters right now signing all the paperwork the damn Colonel gave me." Ed snickered at Roy and Roy rolled his eyes.

"_Oh… are you ok? When will you be home?"_

"Yeah I'm fine. I think since I'm really tired I'm just gonna plant it at the hotel next door to headquarters. It's a less of a walk." Ed finished up his conversation with Al and turned to Roy after hanging up.

Roy smiled and walked out of the door with Ed following after him. After about 20 minutes they got to Roy's apartment and while Roy unlocked the door, Ed gasped.

"Colonel, look! It's snowing!"

Little bits of snow came down through the streets showering the town in a blanket of white snow. They stood there in his doorway adoring the snow when Roy shivered. "Come on Ed get inside. It's cold out here." Ed continued to stand there in the doorway still smiling not planning on moving an inch for a long time. Roy sighed and grabbed Ed's arms and pulled him inside.

Ed tripped over his foot coming in falling on the ground with the Colonel's hand still on him causing him to fall on top of Edward. Roy chuckled looking down at the boy underneath him. Ed blushed.

"Sorry, Colonel…"

Roy got up and helped Ed up. He grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him up as if Ed weighed nothing causing Ed to crash into his chest. With Ed's blush becoming a deeper red, Ed stared at Roy's chest as if he was naked. Roy noticed Ed staring and smiled slightly.

He pushed Ed's chin up and brought their lips close together so they could feel each other's breath. Ed stared at Roy's eyes and leaned in bringing their lips together. Roy's more experienced movements caused Ed to blush even deeper (if that was even possible) making him move his lips to copy Roy's moves.

Roy picked Ed's legs up wrapping them around his waist still keeping their lips locked, and pushed Ed on his couch getting on top of him. Ed ran his fingers through Roy's hair as they continued to kiss and explore each other's mouths and tastes. Roy kissed Ed's forehead repeatedly then his cheeks, his nose, chin, then kissed his neck making Ed moan a little. Roy continued to kiss his neck causing a red bruise to form on his neck. "Hey! You know Al's gonna wonder where that came from you know!" Roy just smiled and continued kissing Ed. He went lower with trails of kisses down lower. He started to take Ed's shirt off when Ed protested.

"Hey, why do you get to be on top…"

"Cause I'm older and more experienced. Now shut up." He continued taking Ed's shirt off and ripped the last botton off since it was taking too long. As Roy continued to kiss his body Ed started taking Roy's shirt off. When Roy got down to Ed's lower stomach Ed froze.

"Um… Roy… I mean I can't say I don't like where this is going and all, but… I don't know if im ready to do all that yet… I'm sorry…"

Roy smiled. "It's fine, Ed. Besides at least I can say that I got _some_ action tonight." He winked at Ed. He climbed off of Ed and laid down on the couch next to Ed.

"…Goddamnit Colonel…" Ed got on top of Roy and kissed him roughly finishing taking Roy's shirt off. Roy pulled away.

"I thought you said you weren't ready!" Roy was confused.

Edward smiled evilly. "I'm not ready for sex but I freaking can't stand it when you wink at me." Roy smirked and turned Ed over switching spots with him.

"Then I guess we'll just have to do something else then won't we?" Roy winked at Ed again trying to drive him crazy.

* * *

**That's it for now guys :) also i was wondering, do you guys prefer if i update more often and then just make the chapters shorter, or make the chapter longer but make you guys wait longer? **


	5. Chapter 5

mChapter 5

**Come on guys! 2 reviews?! I need more than that! I wanna know what you guys think! R&R!**

**Also, I've decided to make Ed 16 because let's face it, if Ed was 18 he could soo defend himself. So yeah. Also, I have a tumblr if you want to follow me on it. Look up JesterinBlackUntitled or just open a new tab and put in jesterinblack and then a . tumblr . com . (except without the spaces) I would give you the link but im not sure exactly how to post one on my profile and it wont let me on here so sorry :(  
**

**Also please follow this one called ask-the-elrics and then a . tumblr . com **

**It's a blog me and my friend made. Basically its an ask blog and you ask questions to us and we respond as if we were either Ed, Alphonse, Mai, Winry, or maybe Roy and Riza. Depends on who you ask the question to **** Anyway follow those blogs and ask us some questions! Please follow them both and you can ask questions to both of them too **

**Oh. Also, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Because if I did, I would probably be in the show and be married to Ed instead of that bitch xD**

* * *

_"Then I guess we'll just have to do something else then won't we?" Roy winked at Ed again trying to drive him crazy._

* * *

Ed smirked slightly and sat upright suddenly knocking Roy to the ground. "Hmm I guess we will." Ed sat down on Roy's lap who was now sitting upright and fiercely took his lips. Roy knocked Ed over and got on top of him pressing his tongue inside of Ed's cheek. Making out ferociously on the floor for a few minutes Roy stood up picking Ed up and wrapping Ed's legs around his waist. He slammed Ed into the wall causing Ed to gasp and moan.

He continued walking down the hallway with Ed's legs wrapped around him still eating each other's mouths and knocking everything in their paths over and leaving it. Roy arrived in his bedroom and slammed Ed onto the bed. Ed pulled Roy down and mushed his body with his arching his back kissing him. Ed moaned as their crotches rubbed together and started to take Roy's pants off.

"Eager, are we?" Roy chuckled. Ed scowled playfully at Roy and simply grabbed his crotch.

"Well I guess we don't have to do this then if you don't want to." Ed squeezed his crotch a little harder causing Roy to gasp.

"Damnit Ed get your ass up here." Roy grabbed Ed by his shirt and crashed his lips to his as he started to take Ed's pants off. He pulled the rest of his clothes off and began to work on his own. When they both finally were naked they examined each other before pouncing each other again.

"Oh Ed I wanna know are you a vir-" Roy stopped. "Sorry nevermind…"

"No what were you gonna say?"

"Um… well I was gonna ask if you were a… virgin… but um… I guess not sorry…"

Ed squirmed uncomfortably. "Well I would be if that hadn't happened I guess… So technically you can refer to me as one since that didn't… really count."

Roy was shocked. "You mean those PERVERTS forcefully took your virginity?! Damnit! I'm sorry Ed this must be hard for you to do… we can stop if you need to, really. It's fine." Roy cupped Ed's cheek in his hand and stared lovingly at the boy.

They stared in each other's eyes for several seconds though it seemed like an eternity. Golden eyes looked deeply into older blue ones making them both entranced in each other's eyes. Finally Ed responded by slowly moving over to Roy and getting on his lap then gently taking his lips while wrapping his arms around his neck. Roy chuckled a little and went down to Ed's neck leaving trails of kisses as he went.

Ed gasped and melted to Roy's touch as he started to suck on the sensitive part of Edward's neck with Ed gasping at every touch and tangling and pulling his hands through his jet black hair.

Roy gently set Edward down and continued going lower with Ed gasping at every touch. Roy was once again down to his lower stomach and stopped hesitantly, then kept going after being assured by Ed. He took Ed's head into his mouth and started to suck rapidly.

Ed arched up and moaned panting heavily. He tried to stop his moans escaping his lips but when Roy started to suck harder and go down lower he couldn't stop the sounds.

Roy could tell Ed was reaching his climax when he stopped.

The panting teen looked up at Roy. "R-Roy? Wha.." Ed stopped talking as Roy got up from the edge of the bed and picked Ed up placing him on his lap. Roy looked into Ed's golden eyes and stared while the boy stood there still panting.

Finally Roy spoke. "Well you were getting so worked up over here that I myself was about to come."

"S-So why'd you stop?" Ed questioned growing more curious.

"Because I wanna see you while you do it."

"What? But you can s-see… m-me…" Ed's words trailed off as Roy started to stroke him with his hands. Ed started to moan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head while starting to lean forward.

"No, Ed, look up. I want you to look up at me."

Edward leaned back once again as Roy continued only this time staring into his eyes. Roy watched intently looking into Ed's eyes as Ed got near his climax again. Then Ed let out a loud moan as he came and soon Roy after.

After a few minutes Ed got up off Roy's lap and stood behind him wrapping his arms around Roy's neck.

"Hey you think I can take a shower? That stuff dries rock hard." Ed spoke softly into Roy's ear. Roy turned over and nodded giving Ed a kiss on the cheek.

"But I get to come with you." They both got up and turned towards the shower.

After their shower they were both drying off when Roy twisted and swung his towel over itself repeatedly and then swatted it at Ed's butt.

The blonde jumped up and yelped at the pain. He snickered playfully then pushed Roy up against the wall kissing him. "I'm gonna have to punish you for that you know." Ed purred into Roy's ear.

Roy took Ed's legs again wrapping them around his waist and walked into the bedroom pushing Ed onto the mattress. Roy was about to get on top when a light cracked through the window. He got off the bed and cracked open the curtain to the window. The sun was rising.

"Shit." Roy swore under his breath. "We stayed up all night the sun's rising. I gotta get ready for work. Sorry, Ed." Roy quickly glanced around the room trying to find the pieces of clothing strewn around.

"It's fine I guess I'll just have to punish you later." Ed looked up to Roy through half closed eye lids and smiled. "I got nothing better to do maybe I'll stop by your office a little later."

Roy shrugged. "Sure thing, although I don't know what you'd do there there isn't really anything for you to do."

"Eh, I can bring a book or something."

"Fine by me." With that Roy gave Ed a quick kiss and went through the door trying to find the rest of his clothes. Roy came back in after a few minutes with the rest of his clothes and started changing. He glanced at the clock and then threw everything into turbo speed. "Crap, Hawkeye's gonna be here any minute to give me a ride I don't think I'll have time to-"

A knock on the door cut Roy off. Roy did a double take at Ed.

"Shit, Ed! What if she sees you get clothes on!"

Ed jumped out of bed and ran to get his clothes while Roy got the door.

"Oh hello, Riza. Sorry I'm running a little late this morning you wanna come in while I finish getting ready?" Roy stepped out of the way and let Riza in. He made his way back to his room when Ed was mouthing words to him. He had his pants and his belt with him but he didn't have his shirt on.

Roy mouthed to him "_GET YOUR SHIRT ON" _ when Ed shook his head back and forth telling him he couldn't find him. Then Roy had a heart attack and raced out of the room.

He looked all around the ground trying to find Ed's shirt when he noticed Riza staring at something on the ground while sitting on his couch. None other than Edward's little black tank top.

Roy froze in his tracks and Riza looked up at him.

"Have a visitor last night?" Riza said teasingly causing Roy to blush slightly. Thankfully the shirt was scrunched up and it could pass for a woman's tank top.

"Uhh… well my uh, friend came by… Would you like some coffee or anything?" Roy suggested as he walked into the kitchen trying to get change the subject.

"No thank you but I think we better leave pretty soon if we don't want to be late." Riza said although her eyes were still on the black tank top in the corner examining it.

"Ah, yes, of course. Well let's be going then. Let me just go grab my jacket."

Roy walked back into his room and Edward was still standing where he left him with his shirt off. He quickly in one swift move pinned him against the wall giving him a kiss, turned around and grabbed his jacket and blew a kiss as he waved Ed goodbye. "Ok ready to go?"

Riza nodded as she walked out the door giving one quick glance back at the tank top with Roy behind her. _I know that shirt from somewhere…_ Riza thought as they walked to her car.

* * *

It was a little after lunch time when Edward came into Roy's office. He had to go back to his dorm room to check in with Al and tell him everything was ok. He also wanted to spend some time with him so that Al wouldn't get curious. About 20 minutes ago Ed told him that he was going to go somewhere since he was bored and had nothing else to do, while Al said that he would stay there and read his book.

Ed marched into Roy's office and noticed that everyone was huddled around Havoc's desk. Curiously, Ed walked over and greeted everyone. Everyone grew quiet as they all stared at Ed including Maes (after having been informed by Riza of what was on the video tape), and finally he nudged Havoc realizing that it was starting to get awkward. To brighten the mood Havoc decided to fill Ed in on what they were doing even though they all were shocked still about what happened to him.

"Hey Ed, wanna hear something that Riza told us?" Havoc whispered to Ed from his behind his desk as he motioned Ed to come forward. Ed did so and nodded as he smiled maliciously. "Ok, so get this. This morning Riza went to pick up the Colonel like she does every day. Except today, he accidentally left out someone's tank top from last night! Can you believe it? Riza told me she went home fairly late last night and the Colonel still was working and he still managed to bring a girl home and bang her! I don't know how he does it…"

Ed started laughing and shook his head as he started walking away.

"Hey Ed, wait up!" Maes went up to Ed and put an arm around his shoulder as he started Ed back to the desk. "We're making a bet on who you think it was. I mean, yeah there are a lot of girls here in Central but we could probably figure it out. Who knows, it could even be a guy." Maes watched Edward's expression when he told him that and saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks. He wasn't in the Investigation's department for nothing. He just naturally watched people's expressions even if he didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. However…

"You guys think the Colonel's gay?" Ed asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well we're not sure. We don't think so but then again, who knows?" Havoc answered.

"Huh. Well I always thought the Colonel had a girlfriend?" Fuery asked. "I mean, he always has girlfriends is it so bad that she spent the night last night?"

Riza shook her head. "No, he definitely doesn't have a girlfriend. If he did, we would know." After a while Riza added, "Especially since he would be rubbing it in Havoc's face that he had one." While everyone nodded in agreement Havoc stewed in the corner.

Maes looked at Edward and crossed his arms while he leaned on his desk. A mischevious smiled was put across his face. "What about you, Ed? Do you have a girlfriend? I mean you're like 16 now, right?"

Ed blushed. "Um… well uh actually I uh…"

Hughes laughed out loud. "I knew it! Who's the lucky girl? Is it that girl from Risembool? Or is it someone else?"

"I'm not into Winry like that! She's my mechanic, that's it! Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if she and Al got together or something."

"Well then who is she?" Maes pushed when suddenly he realized something. His eyes widened and his lips curved upward into a sinister smile. "…It's not a girl is it?"

Ed's eyes widened and he stood there blushing not saying anything. Everyone stared at Ed with mouths gaped open when Havoc spoke up. "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? HAHA EDWARD?! EDWARD!" Havoc couldn't control his laughter.

"WHAT IS IT HAVOC?!" Ed shouted across at him.

"WHO IS HE? I HAVE TO KNOW! HE'S GOOD LOOKING AT LEAST, RIGHT? PLEASE TELL US COME ON YOU CAN'T LEAVE US THERE AT THAT!"

"IM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING I NEVER EVEN SAID IT WAS A GUY!"

Maes spoke up. "Please Ed what do you take me for I work in investigations I could tell you had a wild night just the way you walked in here. Come on at least give us a hint! Have we ever met him?"

Ed looked away at the wall his blush growing. "I'm not telling any of you busy bodies anything." After more pleading and pushing Ed couldn't take it anymore.

"UGH! GUYS. SERIOUSLY. YOU KNOW WHAT, IM JUST GONNA GO SEE THE COLONEL NOW." And with that Edward walked through the Colonel's door. Everyone listened intently as they heard it shut and after a few seconds the lock turning.

Everyone's smile grew evil as they listened for anything.

"He doesn't even realize we know about them does he?" Riza asked

"Nooppeeee."

* * *

**That's it guuyyyyssssss please Review! I know, I'm what they call a review whore but be easy on me because this is my first fic and all. Please remember to follow the two blogs I put at the top. It means a lot guys thank you! Don't worry the blogs are pure FMA fandom blogs so don't think im gonna spam you with a bunch of different anime's because im not. **

**Im just gonna spam you to death on FMA. :D **


	6. Hey guys?

HEY GUYS!

I just realized something… ive kinda gotten off track of the story and I think im going to rewrite it. The first and second chapter are fine but after that it just goes weird. Im going to fix it all and just rewrite it ok? Alright sorry I just feel like everythings moving too fast you know? I mean he just got raped for pete's sake! Don't know what I was thinking… so im going to repost this and put it under the name of A Comforting Time instead of comforting times.

I hope you still read the story though!

Also, i put the link for my tumblr on my profile so if you'll just go use the little clicker and click ur little butt up to my profile thatd be great xD Both of the links actually. Thanks :)


	7. New Story!

HELLOOOO PPL! I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I UPLOADED THE NEW STORY!

It's under 'A Comforting Time' and I upload the first 3 chapters to make up for how long it took me to upload! Real sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoy the new version!


End file.
